Regret
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: My first Sword Art Online fanfic! / Suguha yang sedih akan perubahan kakaknya dan Penyesalan dari Kazuto yang telat menyadarinya - / KiritoxSuguha / Cover from Anime / Mind to Read and Review? / HAPPY READING!


**REGRET**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE © REKI KAWAHARA**

 **RATED : T**

 **WARNING: Incest,** **semi** **Canon, OOC, TYPO(S)** **, Alur cepet.**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto x Kirigaya Suguha**

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Dakara ne. Sayonara,**_ _ **Onii-chan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Gomenasai Sugu, Aishiterumasu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, gadis bermata _onyx_ itu tengah menyibukan dirinya di dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk mereka sarapan.

Ya.

Mereka.

Ia dan kakak semata wayangnya.

 **Kirigaya Kazuto**

Kakak sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

" _Onii-"_

"Aku berangkat duluan, _Ittekimasu_." Kazuto mengucapkannya tanpa melirik sidikitpun kearah Suguha yang sedang memegang piring berisi _sandwitch_

'Lagi-lagi.' Gumamnya sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

Akhirnya Suguha memutuskan untuk memakan _Sandwitch_ itu sendirian dan menyimpan yang satunya lagi ke dalam kulkas.

" _Ittekimasu_.." gumam Suguha pelan.

Lagi dan lagi Suguha pergi ke Sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, tidak seperti bulan bulan yang lalu ia selalu berangkat menggunakan sepeda motor dengan _onii-chan_ nya.

Sejak Kazuto kembali dari _Swort Art Online_ ia memang berubah sangat drastis, Kazuto menjadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Suguha. Ya bisa dibilang aktifitasnya saat ini hanyalah Sekolah, Bermain ALO dan sisanya adalah Asuna-gadis yang ia temui saat terjebak didalam _Swort Art Online_ , gadis yang kini menjadi alasan mengapa Kazuto berubah.

Sepanjang jalan Suguha menundukan kepalanya, memikirkan apakah _onii-chan_ nya itu akan berubah menjadi seperti dulu lagi atau akan tetap seperti ini sampai akhir.

Sungguh, Suguha sangat merindukan _onii-chan_ nya yang dulu. Ia lebih memilih saat dimana _onii-chan_ nya itu egois. Sayangnya, kini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang.

Sesampainya disekolah, yang pertama Suguha lihat adalah Kazuto dan Asuna yang baru saja sampai dan sedang berada diparkiran. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kazuto bersikap seolah ia tidak melihat Suguha dan lebih memilih untuk mengobrol sambil menggenggam tangan Asuna.

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Itulah yang Suguha rasakan. Tentu, tidak ada hal yang lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan diabaikan oleh orang yang kita sayangi bukan?

Setelah itu Suguha langsung bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya. Menjalani kegiatan dengan sebiasa mungkin meskipun pikirannya terkadang melayang kepada seseorang yang kini sudah menempati relung hatinya.

Sepulang sekolah Suguha langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Tentu ia tahu _onii-chan_ nya itu belum pulang meskipun kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore.

Sial!

Dia merindukan kakaknya –lagi-

Suguha mengacak-ngacak rambut pendeknya dengan niat menghilangkan bayangan Kazuto dari pikirannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tetap saja, bayangan kakaknya itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

" _Tadaima.._ " ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Suguha, dan mendengar suara itu tentu membuat Suguha bergegas ke lantai bawah. Dan tujuannya suah tak lain dan tak bukan untuk menemui _onii-chan_ nya.

" _Okaeri onii-_ " tenggorokan Suguha seakan mengering seketika setelah melihat siapa yang datang, memang... memang benar yang datang adalah _onii-chan_ nya tetapi ia datang tak sendirian, ia datang dengan seorang gadis yang tengah ia genggam tangannya.

Tak ingin Kazuto mengetahui perubahan suasana hatinya, Suguha langsung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin.

"Ah, Hallo Suguha- _chan_ ," sapa gadis bersurai kuning pucat dengan senyuman manisnya

"Hallo... Asuna- _san .._ " balas Suguha seraya sediki membungkukkan badannya.

"Hari ini Asuna akan makan malam bersama kita," ujar Kazuto dengan manik hitamnya yang kini menatap Suguha.

"Ah, _souka_. Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan memasak teriyaki." Setelah itu Suguha langsung pergi ke dapur sedangkan Kazuto dan Asuna pergi ke ruang tengah dan mereka duduk disana berdua.

Suguha sempat melirik mereka dan sungguh itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat amat menyakiti hatinya, rasanya seperti ditusuk beribu pedang. Bahkan kini mata Suguha sudah agak memerah akibat menahan tangis melihat pemandangan itu.

Dan kini Suguha dengan tenangnya memotong sayur dan daging menjadi beberapa bagian, tetapi tatapan matanya masih saja kosong. Ia masih memikirkan _onii-chan_ nya.

SRET

"Aw..." Suguha menjerit kecil dan seketika darah segar mengucur dari jari manisnya, sejenak Suguha menatap luka itu dan langsung membasuh luka itu dengan air keran guna menghindari infeksi. Dan langsung ia membalut luka itu dengan plester.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih limabelas menit dan tentu sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam. Kirito dan Asuna duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Suguha duduk dihadapan mereka. Teriyaki dan hidangan tambahan menghiasi meja makan.

"Wah... ini enak sekali Suguha- _chan_... kau pandai sekali memasak!" puji Asuna setelah mengunyah masakan buatan Suguha. Sedangkan Kazuto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

" _A-arigatou_..." jawab Suguha dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk.

Dan saat Suguha mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang lagi-lagi menyakitkan hatinya. Kazuto tengah mengusap sudut bibir Asuna dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat sangat lembut. Dan Suguha langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sungguh, ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya saat ini. Cukup sudah hatinya bersabar dengan semua sikap kakaknya itu.

DRUG

Suguha langsung berdiri –masih dengan kepala tertunduk-

"Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya dan langsung pergi ke lantai atas, pergi ke kamar tidurnya lebih tepatnya. Dan disitu ia langsung menangis diatas bantal yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu semua ucapan dan tangisannya akibat _onii-chan_ nya itu.

Dan tanpa sadar Suguha langsung tertidur setelah itu. Dan pada pagi harinya ia bangun dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia sempat melihat kakaknya dan tentu Kazuto menanyakan kenapa dengan wajahnya tetapi Suguha lebih memilih untuk tersenyum dan menjawab

" _Aku hanya kurang tidur."_

\- _REGRET_ -

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tetapi Suguha masih saja menutupi perasaannya dan terus berharap Kazuto akan meliriknya walau hanya sedikit. Ia masih berharap Kazuto akan peduli padanya, ia masih berharap Kazuto mengetahui dan mengerti perasaannya.

Tetapi, hasilnya masih saja tak ada perkembangan. Kazuto masih saja lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Asuna dan mengabaikan Suguha.

Tentu sifat kakaknya ini membuat Suguha merasa sakit tetapi ia tetap bertahan dengan sebuah harapan yang tak pasti itu.

Terkadang sepintas terpikir oleh Suguha, apakah jika ia pergi untuk selamanya Kazuto akan peduli? Apakah Kazuto akan sedih melihatnya mati? Tetapi selalu ia tepis pikiran itu. Dan lebih memilih untuk menghibur diri dengan latihan kendo.

Sore itu, Suguha yang baru saja selesai berlatih kendo ia melihat Kazuto dengan tatapan kosong dan badan yang lunglai. Suguha sangat berniat untuk menanyakan ada apa gerangan dengan kakaknya itu. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu dan membiarkan Kazuto yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jam makan malam sudah terlewat, tetapi Suguha masih belum melihat Kazuto keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan tatapan sendu Suguha melihat pintu kamar Kazuto, perasaan bimbang mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

" _Nii-chan_?" Panggil Suguha dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sekuat tenaga

"..." tak ada jawaban sama sekali, sungguh keadaan inilah yang semakin membuat Suguha khawatir

"Kau belum makan malam, _Nii-chan_ ," lanjut Suguha, tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban juga. Perasaan khawatir terus melanda hati Suguha, dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

Ruangan yang sedikit gelap karena pancaran cahaya hanya berasal dari terang bulan, ruangan yang begitu dingin hingga menusuk kulit siapapun yang berada didalamnya. Suguha yang kini melihat kakaknya tengah duduk diatas kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _Nii-chan_ , penghangat ruangannya tidak kau nyalakan!" seru Suguha sambil memeluk kedua lengannya dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan untuk menyalakan penghangat yang terletak disana.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." ujar Kazuto masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Mendengar hal itu membuat Suguha sedikit tertegun, meski terkesan biasa tetapi tetap saja hati kecilnya merasa ngilu kala mendengarnya.

Melihat kondisi kakaknya yang jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja' membuat Suguha memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya lalu berlutut dihadapannya dan memegang kedua tangan kakaknya itu.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, _Nii-chan_." Suguha terus menggenggam tangan Kazuto dan menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Nii-chan_... _nande?_ "

"Aku... tidak bisa... menyelamatkannya..." kini Kazuto mulai angkat bicara, meski dengan suara lirih dan beberapa bulir air mata yang jatuh. Melihat kondisi orang yang ia sayangi begitu rapuh, Suguha semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan Asuna- _san_?" entah sihir apa yang merasuki tubuh Suguha, mulutnya berbicara langsung seakan tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud Kazuto adalah Asuna. Kali ini gadis berambut hitam pendek itu lebih memilih untuk menyampingkan rasa cemburunya.

"Dia membutuhkan donor hati... tapi... tapi tak ada pendoror... bahkan... bahkan hati milikku tidak cocok, jika... jika sampai lusa tidak ada yang mendonor dia... dia akan..." kristal bening terus berjatuhan dari kedua mata Kazuto dan badannyapun mulai bergetar.

Melihat kondisinya kini tentu membuat hati Suguha terasa ngilu, dan dengan dorongan hati nuraninya Suguha memberanikan diri memeluk sosok _nii-chan_ dihadapannya itu.

" _Nii-chan..._.. aku tahu rasanya... aku bisa merasakannya... _onegai_... jangan seperti ini, Asuna- _san_ akan ikut sedih jika melihat _nii-chan_ seperti ini..." ujar Suguha sambil tetap memeluk Kazuto dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Percayalah... pasti Asuna- _san_ akan selamat!"

Mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kazuto tertidur dalam pelukan Suguha. Suguha lalu membenarkan posisi Kazuto lalu menyelimutinya.

Suguha memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Kakaknya yang tanpa sadar selama ini ia sangat sayangi, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Suguha terus memandang wajah Kazuto yang tengah tertidur dengan pandangan nanar, tanpa disadari sebuah kristal bening mulai turun dari matanya.

Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, cahayanya menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kamar milik Kazuto dan berhasil membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun.

"Ngh..."

Kazuto lalu mengucek kedua matanya, mengingat apa yang semalam terjadi dan tersenyum tipis saat mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Suguha.

"Hhh.. dia benar, aku harus percaya dan tidak boleh sedih." Kazuto lalu menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dan terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini dan sepertinya kini ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa aku harus minta maaf pada Sugu." gumam pria berambut hitam ini, lalu ia meletakan kertas itu dan bergegas mandi.

Saat turun ke lantai bawah, ia dapat melihat sebuah _sandwitch_ dan segelas susu tertata rapi di atas meja makan dan disana ada sebuah _note_ juga.

'Sarapan dulu sebelum pergi, dari semalam kau belum makan apa-apa bukan? Hari ini aku ada latihan, mungkin akan sedikit lama dari biadanya. Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Aku menyayangimu. -Suguha'

Untuk pertama kali dari sekian lama, Kazuto merasakan hangat dalam hatinya. Kemana saja ia sampai-sampai baru kali ini ia merasakan sosok adik yang selama ini ada disampingnya.

' _Arigatou._ Aku juga menyayangimu, Sugu." Gumam Kazuto yang kini tengah tersenyum.

Seusai sarapan Kazuto langsung mengambil sepeda miliknya dan bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit, dimana gadis yang ia cintai dirawat.

Seperti terkena serangan bahagia bertubi-tubi, Kazuto mendapat kabar dari dokter keluarga Asuna bahwa pendonor hati untuk Asuna telah ada dan itu adalah cocok. Kazuto kini tengah berada di ruang rawat Asuna dan menggenggam gadis yang akan melakukan operasi dalam kurun waktu dua kali duapuluh empat jam lagi ini.

" _Ne,_ Asuna... bertahanlah.. kau pasti akan sehat kembali." Kazuto mulai mengelus tangan Asuna lembut.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Kazuto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Tak seperti biasanya, kini Kazuto sangat mengharapkan Suguha akan ada di rumah saat ia kembali, tetapi nyatanya nihil. Rumah itu masih kosong dan seperti yang terlihat itu berarti Suguha belum pulang.

"Apa masih latihan?" pikir Kazuto

Entah apa yang Kazuto rasakan, setelah kejadian dimana ia diberi semangat oleh Suguha membuat hati kecilnya seperti merasakan satu hal yang beda.

Antara berterimakasih dan menyesal.

Ya, ia menyesal karena selama ini tanpa disadari ia telah bersikap dingin kepada Suguha, padahal Suguha tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa bahkan gadis itu setia menunggunya kembali dari _Sword Art Online_. Perasaan ngilu kini menyelimuti hati Kazuto.

"Malam ini akan aku buatkan makan malam, setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf." Gumamnya lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur dan asik berkutat dengan pisau dan bahan makanan lainnya.

Satu jam berlalu, waktu telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Dan Suguha belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Firasat buruk mulai menyeruak kedalam hati Kazuto. "Sugu, dia itu kemana, sih?" gumamnya

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, makanan yang Kazuto sudah siapkan itu kini mulai mendingin. Dan Suguha masih belum juga datang. Kazuto lalu memutuskan untuk memasukan makan malam buatannya itu ke dalam lemari pendingin, sehingga saat Suguha datang ia tinggal menghangatkannya saja.

Jam demi jam telah berlalu, tak terasa sudah tiga jam ia menunggu kedatangan Suguha dan kini sudah sangat larut malam. Kazuto yang tengah menunggu di ruang tamu itupun tanpa sadar tertidur di sofa.

Satu jam kemudian suara pintu utama terbuka berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk, " _Tadaima_." ujar seseorang yang masuk itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Perlahan tapi pasti gadis berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke lantai bawah dan menghampiri Kazuto yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Aku sangat menyangangimu, _Nii-chan_. _Dakara, sayonara onii-chan..._ " ujarnya lirih seraya mencium kening kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang berhasil menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela tirai ruang tengah sukses membuat pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sofa itu terbangun dan menggerakan kelopak matanya.

"Ngghh..." perlahan Kazuto membuka kelopak matanya. Menyadari bahwa kini sudah pagi hari. Pelan-pelan Kazuto turun dari sofa dan melihat sekelilingnya, masih sama seperti semalam.

Kazuto lalu berinisiatif pergi ke ruang atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Suguha, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jawaban atau sahutan apapun. Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu turun lagi ke lantai bawah untuk mengecek rak sepatu.

Nihil, posisinya masih sama dengan semalam. Sepertinya Suguha tidak pulang malam tadi.

"Rasanya semalam aku rasa dia ada, apakah hanya mimpi? Kamu dimana, Sugu?" gumam Kazuto seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar.

Rasa khawatir masih tertanam di hati kecilnya, tetapi Kazuto mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu dan percaya bahwa Suguha baik-baik saja.

Setelah mandi dan menghangatkan masakannya semalam, Kazuto lalu sarapan dan langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit tentu saja untuk mengunjungi pujaan hatinya yang sudah dinyatakan akan segera operasi itu.

\- _REGRET_ -

Hari yang sangat Kazuto tunggu-tunggu datang, dimana kekasihnya akan menjalani operasi yang terbilang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sehari itu Kazuto habiskan untuk menetap di Rumah Sakit, menunggu hasil operasi dari kekasihnya itu.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Asuna berada di dalam ruang operasi dan munculah sesosok dokter yang selama ini merawat gadis bermarga Yuki itu.

"Syukurlah, Operasinya lancar." ujar dokter itu seraya melepas sarung tangannya. Mata Kazuto berbinar dan seulas senyuman lega kini terpasang di wajah tampannya.

" _Arigatou sensei!_ " ucapnya semangat seraya menundukkan badannya, sang dokterpun meninggalkannya sendirian dengan senyuman bangga diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih, _Kami-sama._ "

Kini, Asuna sudah dipindahkan ke ruang dimana ia biasa dirawat. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dan masker oksigen masih tertempel di wajah manisnya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa Kazuto lakukan selain menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan berdoa semoga ia cepat tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Semalaman penuh Kazuto lewati hanya untuk menemani Asuna seorang. Pikirannya masih tak menentu. Hanya rasa khawatir saja yang menetap di hati kecilnya.

Kicau burung pagi membangunkan pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu, " _Ohayou,_ Asuna." sapanya pelan saat mengetahui bahwa ia terbangun di samping Asuna seraya tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Asuna.

"Nghh, Huaahhhh..." Kazuto merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan memandang ke luar jendela yang baru saja ia buka tirainya. "Pagi yang indah, semoga kau cepat sadar." gumamnya lalu berbalik badan dan menatap gadis berambut pirang yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

Kazuto lalu mengambil jaketnya dan menghampiri Asuna sebentar, "Aku pulang dulu." bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup dahi gadis yang amat ia cintai itu.

" _Tadaima!_ " serunya dengan wajah sumringah saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Tetapi, raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat menyadari bahwa tempat tinggalnya itu sepi dan tak ada perubahan letak apapun sejak ia berangkat.

"Sugu?" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Tetapi tak ada yang menjawab. Suasana sungguh sangat hening.

"Sepertinya dia belum pulang sejak kemarin," gumamnya lalu bergegas pergi ke lantai atas.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sugu?" Kazuto mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu, berharap ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Sepuluh menit berlalu tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sana.

Dengan kekuatan yang Kazuto kumpulkan ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. "Sugu, aku masuk."

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, yang nampak hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong tak berpenghuni. Suhu udara di dalam sangat dingin karena pintu balkon yang terbuka. Tak ada bayangan sesosok manusiapun disana.

"Kamarnya kosong, dia kemana?" gumam Kazuto, ekor matanya lalu menangkap sebuah buku bersampul biru tua yang tergeletak di kasur milik Suguha.

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti Kazuto, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati kasur itu dan duduk diatasnya. Tangannya meraba dan menggenggam buku itu.

" _Gomen,_ Sugu. Aku buka buku ini."

Pelan-pelan Kazuto membuka buku itu lembar demi lembar. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itu adalah buku harian milik Suguha.

Kazuto lalu membacanya satu demi satu.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Hari ini Nii-chan bersikap dingin lagi kepadaku, ugh sungguh rasanya ingin menangis jika melihatnya begitu. Dia bahkan tidak sarapan dulu di rumah dan langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit._**

 ** _Ne, diary. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin sekali bisa dekat kembali dengan Nii-chan._**

 ** _Semoga saja, besok keadaan akan lebih baik!_**

Mata Kazuto terus menggerayangi kertas yang sudah bertulisan itu, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Hari ini Nii-chan mengajak Asuna-san makan malam di rumah._**

 ** _Asuna-san memang gadis yang baik dan aku akui ia pantas untuk Nii-chan. Tapi apakah dia alasan mengapa Nii-chan menjadi dingin kepadaku?_**

 ** _Nii-chan akhir-akhir ini sering mengabaikanku dan lebih mementingkan Asuna-san._**

 ** _Jujur, aku cemburu melihatnya. Apakah wajar? Aku takut..._**

 ** _Sungguh, rasanya sakit saat melihat mereka bermesraan begitu._**

 ** _Nii-chan! Andai kamu tahu aku begini, akankah kamu peduli?_**

Manik _onyx_ Kazuto membelalak tatkala membaca tulisan itu. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya sedang menderita seperti itu. Hatinya serasa teriris saat mengetahui hal itu. Perlahan ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Hari ini aku melihat Nii-chan menangis, aku tak menyangka itu karena Asuna-san. Dia bahkan menangis saat melihat Asuna-san dalam bahaya. Akankah ia melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada dalam posisinya?_**

 ** _Aku tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu. Tapi melihat Nii-chan menangis begitu aku tidak ingin tinggal diam!_**

 ** _Diary, Asuna-san membutuhkan donor hati secepat mungkin. Kau tahu yang aku pikirkan sekarang?_**

 ** _Aku ingin mendonorkan hati milikku untuknya, setidaknya jika Asuna-san hidup Nii-chan akan tetap tersenyum dan bahagia._**

 ** _Besok, aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Semoga hati milikku cocok!_**

 ** _Semoga saja! Apapun akan ku lakukan demi kebahagiaan Nii-chan._**

Tanpa terasa mata Kazuto kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Suguha. Tangannya bergetar membuka halaman selanjutnya, berharap tak ada lagi hal yang akan membuatnya kaget dan sakit lagi.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit, syukurlah hatiku cocok untuk Asuna-san. Operasinya akan dilaksanakan lusa, aku harap akan berjalan lancar._**

 ** _Hari ini aku melihat Nii-chan tidur di sofa, wajahnya seperti kelelahan. Aku harap ia tidak sakit._**

 ** _Selama ini, hanya engkau yang tahu semua rahasiaku, Diary. Andaikan engkau hidup, aku harap kau bisa menyampaikan ini padanya._**

 ** _Ne, Nii-chan... mulai besok kau tak akan melihat wajahku lagi, aku pasti akan merindukanmu di alam sana. Apa kau akan merindukanku juga? Hihihihi aku berharap kau akan merindukanku juga, meski nyatanya tidak akan mungkin. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku selalu menatapmu dari belakang. Ne, Nii-chan. Aku sangat menyayangimu sejak dulu, perasaan ini tak akan berubah sama sekali._**

 ** _Aku sangaaaat menyayangimu, Kazuto-niichan._**

Tak dapat dipungkiri, air mata Kazuto kini terus berjatuhan. Hatinya perih saat membaca tulisan terakhir milik Suguha.

"S-Sugu... _gomenasai..._ kembalilah... Sugu..." ucap Kazuto lirih seraya memeluk buku bersampul biru itu erat.

Kristal bening turun dari _onyx_ matanya dengan deras. Rasa ngilu yang hinggap dihatinya kini semakin membuatnya sakit. Rasa sesal akan segala yang tak ia sadari kepada Suguha semakin membesar.

Padahal baru saja ia tersadar akan kehadiran adiknya itu, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia tak akan kembali lagi disisinya.

" _Gomenasai... hontou gomenasai, Sugu... Aishiterumasu... Gomenasai..._ "

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halohaaaaa~

THANKS FOR READIIINGGGG~~~

Kei kembali lagi dengan fandom baruuuu heheheheh,

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fanfic Swort Art Online hehehehe

Maafkan jika incestnya kurang terasa... Kei belum terlalu paham dengan perasaan incest /plaaak/

Padahal ini harusnya Kei belajar malah bikin ff oke jangan tiru Kei yah /plak/

Semoga Readers-san suka dengan fanfic buatan Kei~ jangan bosen-bosen baca yah T^T

Karena Kei masih pemula juga, Kei sangat mengharapkan kritikan dan saran dari kalian~ xoxoxo

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
